ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ho Thanh
Ho Thanh was a paladin of the Sapphire Guard and a member and later leader of the Azurite Resistance in Gobbotopia. Biography ''War and XPs'' Thanh was in the kingdom of Nowhere on a diplomatic mission when Xykon invaded Azure City. His mere presence unintentionally saved the life of the King of Nowhere by intimidating two assassins while he was delivering a message to the king.Comic #535,"The Cat Stays in the Picture" ''Don't Split the Party'' Upon returning to Azure City, he joined Haley Starshine's resistance group. During one of their raids, he was dominated by Tsukiko,Comic #516, "Turning Azurite, I Think I'm Turning Azurite, I Really Think So" lost his shoes to a wight,Comic #517, "Probably Best to Choose at Random" and was sent to fight Haley against his will along with the rest of the Black Squadron.Comic #519,"Nightmare on Blue Street" When Belkar Bitterleaf came to the rescue on Haley's behalf, he was knocked unconscious and transferred to the Resistance HQ.Comic #521,"Remorse"Comic #524,"Pretender to the Throne" The clerics were unable to cure him, but Thanh managed to overcome being Dominated when he nearly killed who he believed to be Lord Shojo, actually Belkar impersonating Shojo with the help of Mr. Scruffy, a blue cloak and some stilts. He eventually became the de facto leader of the Unified Resistance of all three groups in Azure City when Haley and Celia managed to come to a compromise with the other rebel leaders, once again with the help of Mr. Scruffy,Comic #533,"Open to Multiple Interpretations" prior to their departure; this caused all free Azurites to once again be led by a paladin of the Sapphire Guard. ''Blood Runs in the Family'' Thanh was ultimately slain during Redcloak's attack on the Resistance Headquarters while covering Niu's escape. He was crushed to death by an Osmium Elemental after taunting the goblin.Comic #827, "Crushed"Comic #865, "Getting Defensive" Thanh appeared as part of the dream-phantasm of Roy, Elan, and Haley while they were in the pyramid protecting Girard's Gate. Not knowing of his death, they imagined a future when they could join him in wiping out the goblins in Azure City. They learned of his fate shortly thereafter in Sending from Hinjo which relayed Niu's message of the defeat. Personality and Traits Thanh exhibited a typical paladin personality, refusing to leave a fight when it would have been tactically sound to do so, as well as sacrificing himself for his cause. However, he did show some flexibility of thought by utilizing Niu's rogue abilities, taking Haley's advice on the matter. Since the fall of Azure City, Thanh did not wear the traditional blue sapphire guard uniform, instead wearing black clothing because of the practicality of it in guerrilla warfare. Though it should be noted that aside from the color, it is exactly the same as a Sapphire Guard uniform. Powers and Abilities Thanh had been referenced, and showed characteristics, of being somewhat low level.Comic #514, "Elan Would Be So Proud""Thanh's Level", Forum thread, created in 20 December 2007 (the same day of publication of Comic #514, "Elan Would Be So Proud") In particular, he was high enough level (and charisma) to turn some but not all of the wights, but not high enough level to destroy them, making him between level 4 and 10. He was self-deprecating of his own abilities, having survived only by accident of not being at the battle. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Dead Characters Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sapphire Guard Category:Paladins Category:Azurite Resistance